


A Bit Crazy, Don'tcha Even Forget

by fuckinqueen



Series: Poemland [4]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:28:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28860303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckinqueen/pseuds/fuckinqueen
Summary: A, B, C, D, E, F… ^^
Series: Poemland [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114448
Kudos: 3





	A Bit Crazy, Don'tcha Even Forget

Apples are amazing. 

Bees buzz beautifully. 

Carrots can't concentrate. 

Dollars don't decide. 

Everyone eats eggplant. 

Forest fires forget ferns. 

Gonna go, gotta get groceries. 

Hamsters have hay. 

I imitate idecisiveness inside. 

Joking, just jealousy. 

Kittens know knowledge. 

L loves lollipops. 

Mello must meet Matt. 

Near narrates nothing necessary. 

Oh, out of obvious opinions. 

People pretend patience. 

Quietly questioning quarantine. 

Respond really rythmically. 

Stop saying serious stuff. 

Take them tomorrow. 

Unicorns understand unconsciously. 

Very violent, Vanessa. 

Who wouldn't work where? 

Xavier x-rays Xboxes. 

"Yesterday" you'd yelled. 

Zombies zapped zero zebras.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know. xD


End file.
